My Cover Girl
by Seddielover945
Summary: Set after Big Time Lies, The guys do a radio show, and something happens between Kendall and Lucy. Something that makes him start to doubt his relationship with Jo. Oneshot. Better then it sounds.


Kendall bit his lip, and placed his phone to his right ear. Her voicemail beeped, and he smiled a tiny bit. The guys were waiting on him, but he knew that he had to do this.

"Hey I know your probably busy, but I wanted you to know the the guys and I are on WM.3 right now, and I want you to hear something, anyways, later Luce,"

* * *

_I don't know why you always get so insecure,_

_I wish you could see what I see when your looking in the mirror,_

_And why won't you believe me when I say _

_That to me you get more beautiful everyday?_

_When your looking at the magazines, __  
_

_Ans thinking that you'll never measure up, _

_Your wrong._

_Cause your my cover, cover girl_

_I think your a Superstar, yeah you are, _

_Why don't you know? _

_Yeah your so pretty that it hurts, _

_It's what's underneath your skin,_

_The beauty that shines within, _

_Your the only one that's rocks my world,_

_My cover girl, _

_oh oh oh oh oh, _

_My cover girl, _

_oh oh oh oh oh,_

_You walk in rainbows on a perfect summer day, _

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay,_

_You wear baggy clothes that camouflauge your shape, _

_Whoa, but you know I love you, just the way your made, _

_When your looking at the magazines, _

_And thinking that your just not good enough,_

_Your so wrong baby, _

_Cause your my cover, cover girl, _

_I think your a superstar, yeah you are, _

_Why don't you know? _

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, _

_Its what's underneath the skin, _

_The beauty that shines within, _

_Your the only one that rocks my world, _

_My cover girl, _

_Got a heart gold, _

_A perfect original, _

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while, _

_And when I see that face, _

_I'd try a thousand ways, _

_I would do anything, to make you smile, _

_Cause your my cover, cover girl, _

_I think your a superstar, _

_Yeah you are, _

_Why don't you know? _

_Yeah my our so pretty that it hurts, _

_It's what's underneath your skin, _

_The beauty that shines within, _

_Your the only girl that rocks my world, _

_My cover girl, _

_Oh my cover girl,_

_Oh my cover girl, _

_Woah, oh my cover girl, _

_Woah, oh my cover girl._

* * *

Kendall glanced over to his hand after the song ended, he smiled a little bit, and spoke into the microphone,

"I just want to say to my cover girl, I'm sorry, and don't think I've forgotten about you, because I haven't,"

* * *

Lucy pulled Kendall into her apartment and away for the guys.

"Woah hey," He said as he seemed to be surprised. She smiled softly and went in to hug him, her arms wrapped themselves around Kendall's waist. He smiled a tiny bit, and wrapped his own around her backside.

"Thank you for the song," She whispered and glanced up at him. He nodded a little.

"Anytime, I haven't forgotten about you Lucy," They pulled away from the hug.

"I know," He smiled softly, and then their eyes locked, he found himself leaning down, he placed his fingers over her cheeks, and they curled around her cheekbones.

"Kendall," She whispered. "What about-" He cut her off by his lips touching her's. She found herself kissing back, and he pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm sorry," He told her. Lucy nodded gently.

"Me too," She whispered, and glanced to the door. "You should probably go before you kiss me again," Kendall didn't speak, he just released her out of his arms, and left after he glanced at her.

Once he made it into the hallway, Kendall ran into his apartment. The rest of the guys sat around the living room. He bit his lip.

"Hey what did Lucy want?" Carlos questioned.

"She wanted to thank me for playing the song," He ran a hand through his brown locks of hair.

"Oh so how did go?" Logan asked.

"Well, I kissed her," His voice trailed off. "But we were talking and.."

"You were just caught up in the moment," James told Kendall. He sighed.

"That's the thing., I don't know,"


End file.
